


Reflection

by mybrianisfried



Series: 6 and 47 [3]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: 47 isn't in this but he's mentioned a lot, Gen, Sad, yeah i think sad is a good description of this hfdjiskdjkfh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrianisfried/pseuds/mybrianisfried
Summary: After 6 gets away from the Institute, without 47, he finds a place to sit for a while.
Relationships: Agent 47 & Lucas Grey
Series: 6 and 47 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Reflection

A kind of silence filled the air.

It was unlike any other sort of silence. It was crisp and cold and it filled 6’s mind. The silence at the Institute drowned him.

This was almost pleasant. Almost peaceful. Almost serene.

It probably would have been those things if he wasn’t so alone.

The sky was pitch black, and the moon was only a pale sliver. And 6 was all alone.

It was safe to stay here, at a small lake in the darkness. At least he hoped. He had ran farther away than they could reach him. He hoped.

He stayed in the silence, and looked at the little he could see of his familiar reflection in the water.

What do people do in times like these?

 _Pray_ , he thought. People pray to any god they find. But 6 didn’t believe in God; it was hard to when dozens of others shared the eyes he was looking at right this second.

No one with his eyes was around now.

No one at all was around. 

He didn’t know if that was good or not.

If 47 was here… 

That was a pointless thought. If 47 was here, that would mean things had gone like they planned.

Where was 47 now? What was he thinking? Was he still… 

6 took a shaky breath. 47 was still alive, he must be. He was the best out of anyone. You don’t kill your master assassin.

Right?

Maybe it was false hope. But 6 didn’t mind hope, false or true. He couldn’t solely cling onto survival. He couldn’t solely cling onto the fact that he’s alive and free.

47 was alive, and one day he would be free as well. Soon.

_Soon._

_Soon._

And as the sun rose, 6 rose as well, and he took his hope with him.

**Author's Note:**

> well apparently i'm writing more painful ideas every day  
> i hope you enjoyed


End file.
